Resident Evil 4: Broken hearts and guns
by Lustfulkiller
Summary: Serena Sera was just a normal cop before Saddler ruined hers and her brother's, Luis Sera, lives forever. Now Serena is forced into a world of hate, rage, and death. Her only hope of survival is Agent Leon S. Kenndey, but will he be enough to save them?


Author's Note: This does contain spoilers so if you don't want to know what happens, don't read. This will also have some things I made up/changed so don't chew me out about it. Finally this will have some strong language and Spanish (if I get something wrong please message me about it). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident evil games nor the characters. I do own my created characters.

**Resident Evil 4: Broken Hearts and guns  
**

_**Chapter One: Chained Up  
**_

Things were perfect before **he **changed it all. Maria and I would spend all day on my days off just cooking, sewing, and read aloud from our favorite book series 'Lord of the Rings'. My brother, Luis, and I worked in the fields when ever Papa or Grandfather needed help. I would feed table scraps to my secret pet wolf I named Adolpho meaning 'noble wolf'. Mama and I would spend most nights just taking care of the house, whether it was just sweeping or scrubbing the floor. On my work days I spent chasing criminals or swapping jokes with the other local police. Yes I am a cop. Not one of those special cops you watch movies about, just Sargent Serena Sera.

It was a lovely life, simple, but lovely. I even had a few sweethearts, but Luis mostly scared them off. My one plan in life, at that time, was to be a great painter. Luis supported me even though Mama and Papa though it was a waste of time and that I should really be a stay-at-home housewife. I regret yelling at times at them now...

The day Saddler came, he came with promises of greatness, glory, and even riches. My brother and I were all too eager to accept, like the other villagers. Maria and I spent that night talking about how we could help. I had stated that I would help Luis out however he plans to help.

Luis and I went to Saddler, offering our help anyway we could. Saddler said he needed researchers to farther there....mission. So we started right away, Luis spending countless hours at a research lab where I furthered my knowledge on weapons, fighting, and attack strategies. It was a few months before we went back to the village with new views on Saddler. Luis had removed the eggs that were in both our bodies before we left, and we were both fearful and out raged by Saddler's actions.

Things had changed greatly when we came home. Mama and Papa had died from a strange illness. Grandfather was very ill too, but what was the most nerve raking was the was Luis now acted. He seemed very edgy now, both him and Grandfather started to stop speaking the moment I entered the room. The villagers weren't themselves either. Even Maria seemed different. It was like I was a stranger to her now. She wouldn't even look at me, and when she did it was as if I were looking at a corpse.

Grandfather died a few days later. Luis and I fled using the secret passage. We were on the run for days until we were caught, tied and mouths tapped, and locked up in a wardrobe. I blame myself for that because I had dropped my bracelet and went back for it even when Luis said not to, but it had been a gift from Mama the day I became a cop. She had said it was for good luck and safe travels. I believe it because I no long have it with me and look at the situation Luis and I are in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything was dark, Luis and I tried banging on the door, which only made my shoulder swore and tired me. It didn't help me with the fact that I was a bit claustrophobic, and neither of us had much room. All I wanted was to leave this country and start a new life away from this hell.

I heard Luis's muffled sigh as he stopped moving. It was dead quiet, yet till we heard loud explosions. Luis took up banging on the door and yelling out the best the duck tape would allow.

He stepped on my foot, causing me to yelp and try to move away from him as the doors to the wardrobe opened. I felt myself falling and then hit the floor hard. I looked over my shoulder to see Luis had rolled onto his back, only to see a gun pointed at us. He shook his head, trying to wiggle helplessly away. I tried to speak but the duck tape stopped me. The man holding the gun reached down and tore off the tape on Luis's mouth.

"Ah, a little rough don't you think?" Luis asked, trying to get the feelings back in his lips.

The man rolled me over and tore off the tape on my mouth the same way.

"_Mierda_! Couldn't you done that gentler?" I grumbled.

The man ignored me and flipped Luis over, puling the ropes off his wrists. Luis rolled over before he sat up. After rubbing his wrists, he rolled me back over, and started to free my hands while speaking to the stranger.

"You're not like them?" Luis questioned, finally freeing his my hands.

"No. You?" the man asked as he eyed us.

"Does it look like it?" I asked annoyed, but then who could blame me after being locked up in a wardrobe?

The man sent a light glare at me before looking back at Luis, whom started to speak.

"Ok...I have on very important question." Luis started, rubbing his wrists, "You gotta smoke?"

I rolled my eyes, and rubbed my wrists while muttering, "_Idiota._"

Luis shot me a small glare before looking to the man for an answer. Apparently it was glare at Serena Day.

"Got gum." the man offered, but Luis shook his head.

Just when I started getting feeling in my writs, two Ganados walked in. One had a pitchfork and the other had an ax. Heavy stomping soon followed as a very tall and very ugly bald man with at least foot long beard came in, glaring at all of them.

"Luis..." I whimpered slightly, edging closer to my brother.

"Perfect, the 'Big Cheese'" Luis said sarcastically as the man stood.

The man gave Luis and me a bewildered glance, "What?"

The stranger ran up to the 'Big Cheese', and tried a round house kick, but before it can land on the 'Big Cheese', he grabbed the man's foot. He then throws him into Luis and me, and we all fly back into the closet, breaking it on impact.

My eyes flickered close as I painfully lost consciousness.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There was a pain in my back that made me jerk awake. I whimpered again and went to rub it but found my arms were bond with chains along with my legs. I glanced around the room, it was dark and creepy with crates and such along the walls. As I continued to servery my surroundings, I saw Luis and the man chained together, back to back, not far from where I was. Luis was facing me while the man he was chained to was facing away.

I they looked like they need the sleep, so I let them be. Time dragged on and the men continued to sleep, leaving me the only one awake. I wanted to study the man who almost save my brother and me, but I couldn't see him too well other than his blond hair. Speaking of hair I had some of my brown hair stuck to the side of my face...great. I tried brushing my head against my shoulder, but it didn't help.

After some time, I gave up on trying to move my hair from my face, and my eyes started to get heavy. However before I could sleep, the man jolted awake, scaring me slightly.

The man glanced around before trying to move but found that he couldn't. He nudged my brother.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" the man ordered, continuing to nudge Luis.

"_Ai yi, yi_ crawl out of one hole and into another." Luis grunted and glance up at me, "How long have you been awake?"

The man started to answer, but Luis stopped him, "Not you, her" he gestured towards me.

I chuckled before answering, "Quite some time, maybe an hour, but you always keep me waiting."

Luis chuckled as well, shaking his head.

"You want to tell me what's going on here?" the man questioned with an annoyed tone.

Luis smirked as he turned his head to the man, "_Ameicano si_? Now what brings a bloke like you to this part of the world?"

The man twisted the chains causing my brother to wince as he dug through the pack on his back.

"Hey easy whoever you are." Luis said with a frown.

"Names' Leon. I came here looking for this girl, seen her?" he asks the guy while showing him a picture of some blond haired girl.

"What are you suppose to be cop or something?...Nah you don't look the type." Luis said.

I rolled my dark brown eyes, but kept my mouth shut.

"Maybe." the man, Leon, said.

"Ok let me guess...she's the president's daughter?" Luis 'guessed', glancing at me.

I frowned and stared down at my knees.

"Ha that's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?" Leon asked suspiciously.

I half expected my brother, a scientist, to come up with something good to say until...

"Psychic powers…" he whispers turning to Leon. "Nah just kidding with you _amigo_. I overheard one of the villagers talking about something of the president's daughter in a church."

I shook my head. "_Idiota._"

Leon glanced around at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Watch it Leon, my little sister has quite the bite to her." Luis joked.

I kicked my brother's leg, sending him a glare. "_Bastardo_."

Luis chuckled as Leon spoke, "And who might you two be?"

"_Me llamo_ Luis Sera. I use to be a cop in Madrid, but now I'm just a good for nothing guy who happens to be a lady's man."

"Right, that's why you don't have a girlfriend. Anyway, I'm Serena Sera. As my dumb ass brother already said, I'm his sister." I said shaking my head in hopes that I could pop it.

"Hey, that's hitting below the belt, _chica_." Luis grunted.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Leon continued to question Luis, "Why'd you quit?"

"_Policia_....you put your life on the line no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." the words my brother spoke weren't true, I knew that because I _was _a cop...well former cop now thanks to all this junk that happened, but still.

"So what about you, Serena?" Leon questioned.

"I'm a cop, still am, well that's not true. I _used _to be a cop but...things change." I said with a shrug.

"I use to be a cop myself...only for a day though." Leon stated and I sat up straighter, feeling a little more comfortable knowing that there was another real cop here.

"I though I was bad," Luis said with amusement.

"Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City on my first day on the force." Leon explained.

"That was the incident with the viral outbreak right?" I questioned.

Leon nodded his head.

"I think I might've seen a sample of the virus back at the department." Luis stated before the sound of something scraping the floor suddenly filled our ears. A Ganado entered the room, dragging the source of the noise, a very large ax.

"_Es hora de morir._" the Ganado murmured, coming closer.

"Hey! Do something cop!" Luis yelled, struggling with Leon to free themselves.

I panicked and struggled as I watched the Ganado start to raise the ax.

"After you." Leon shot back, continuing to struggle.

Just as the ax started to come down Leon yelled, "Now!" and both males moved side ways, allowing the ax to break the chains.

Once they were free the two rolled away. Luis went in front of me, trying to protect me if the Ganado went for me. Luckily he went after Leon, who, as the Ganado started to bring the ax down, kicked him over him, and into the wall behind him. The Ganado fell onto his neck, snapping it and killing him.

Luis glanced at me and whispered, "Stay with him,"

Before I could argue, Luis shakily stood and ran off.

"Luis!" I yelled after him as Leon stood up.

Leon pulled out a radio and started talking to someone on it. Once he finished he glanced down at me.

"Why'd he leave you here?" Leon questioned as he broke the chains.

"No clue he only told me to stay with you." I answered with a shrug.

Leon raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Not like that _cochino_!" I said, pushing Leon back as I stood.

"Well like it or not, we're stuck together unless you want to try to find your way on your own." Leon said, standing as well.

"Fine, whatever." I murmured, pulling out my Red 9, like my brother has.

Leon looked over all the weapons I have as I loaded my gun. "What?" I questioned.

"You sure do have a lot of fire power." Leon stated, nodding to my weapons.

I glanced down at my guns. My shotgun was in my right thigh holster. My handgun and Punisher were in my side holsters. There were several ammo holders on my stomach and hips. I shrugged and felt the knife on my shoulder move with my movements.

"Well, being in the _Policia, _I have to be prepared for anything. Plus I love my guns." I stated with a smirk as I walked to the door, "You comin'?"

I heard footsteps around in the room before Leon gently moved me behind him. I rolled my eyes but followed him. Before we walked too far out of the room, a man moved in front of the window ahead of us.

"Over here, strangers." the man said, nodding to the side of the house.

Leon and I glanced at each other before heading outside. Leon walked ahead of me with his gun ready, and I followed with my gun also ready. Leon rounded the corner where the man told us to go.

"Got something that might interest you two…" he says pulling his jacket open.

In the coat were many guns as well as many other items. Leon pulled out some money and began looking through the weapons, buying two first aid sprays. Reaching into my pack (similar to Leon's), I handed Leon some money and Spinels I had, and he looks at me unsure if he wanted to take it from me.

"Go ahead, I had enough junk. You look like you need something." I said, pushing the items into his hands.

"Thanks, I owe you." Leon said with a smile before turning back to the merchant.

After a few minutes Leon sold the Spinels along with some other things, bought a weapons case and a TMP and Bolt-action rifle along with ammo to go with it, and upgraded his guns.

"Alright, ready?" Leon asked.

I nodded.

With that we headed off to the gate in front of the house. I could tell things were already going to be hard, because the moment that we stepped on the other side of the gate-

"_Ahi estan_!"

_**Chapter One- end **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Spanish Words:**

___Mierda: _Shit

_Idiota_: idiot

_Americano: _American

_Si_: yes

_Bastardo_: Bastard

_Me llamo_: My name is

_Chica_: girl

_Policia_: police

_Es hora de morir_: time to die (?)

_cochino_: filthy, pervert

_Ahi estan_: there they are


End file.
